


Spring is in the air (at least for a while)

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [5]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Dalton AU, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, M/M, POV Sebastian Smythe, People Watching, Ridiculous, Warbler practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Seb watching Blaine perform and why is his body suddenly so warm in his chest? This is mostly an inner monologue where Seb tries to sort out this weird.. feeling… that seems to appear whenever Blaine is loose and practically glowing like he is when he’s singing.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter from Seb's POV - and this time the poor boy has to deal with feelings and the ridiculous sweetness that is Blaine Anderson (yes, this story is totally inspired by Darren acting like a 5-year-old even when he's in his early 30s). Have fun!

To be honest, yeah, Blaine is hot. Not only because he is every kinky schoolboy fantasy personified but even in his regular clothes he’s stunning. Maybe partly because the chinos are always so tight, but no, really, Blaine could wear a plastic bag and still look fuckable as, well, as fuck. He’d favor a transparent one.

And now, now Blaine seems to be fucking glowing – man, he swears a lot lately – when he jumps up the couch and sings his heart out to “Don’t stop me now” and Sebastian’s pretty sure even Freddie Mercury himself would be jealous of how Blaine is swiveling his hips right now. The blazer might cover a lot of Blaine’s ass but Sebastian is _so_ memorizing this moment and packing it away as his next jerk-off-obsessi– umm – fantasy. Fantasy. He’s not obsessing over Blaine Anderson. 

The song ends way too soon for Sebastian’s liking and Blaine flops down the couch, laughing hard. Sebastian briefly wonders if this is the pre-Kurt/ pre-breakup-Blaine everyone was pining over when he came to Dalton because he could see the appeal. Seeing Blaine making a fool of himself, dancing ridiculously, laughing until there are tears streaming down his face has a certain appeal. It’s cute. Umm, hot. _It’s hot, not cute_ , Sebastian never uses the word _cute_. He’s not attracted to cute men – his partners, they are hot or sexy or at least handsome, but not cute. Never cute.

Like every time, Blaine Anderson turns out to be an exception.

_“What?”_

The word shakes him out of his reverie. Hazel eyes sparkle, umm, _look_ at him from the other side of the room, Blaine sitting on the couch upside-down with his head hanging over the edge where his knees should be and his feet up in the air. It’s the most ridiculous position Sebastian has ever seen someone sit in.

“Can’t you sit like a normal person, Anderson? You’re acting like a child.” His words seem harsh but, very unlike him, he can’t make them sound annoyed or condemning. And Blaine? Blaine honest to God _giggles_. Never in his life has Sebastian seen a 17-year-old boy act that much like a 5-year-old. It’s ridiculous. Kinda cute, though, but he refuses to admit that to himself.

“Ohh, relax, Sebastian! Life’s all about new perspectives. You should give it a try, allow yourself to see things differently from time to time and admit that truths you took for granted could be changing.”

Sebastian huffs. “You sound like a goddamn fortune-cookie, Killer.” There it is again, that nickname, so natural now when it was forbidden by mutual, silent agreement for months. He’s actually glad those days are over. He would never admit it but he kind of missed the late night calls when it became clear that Blaine wasn’t gonna take them anymore.

Now, late night calls turned into late night talks in Sebastian’s bed and it’s only a little sad that this will probably be the only way to get Blaine Anderson tangled in his sheets. _A least for a while_ , he thinks.

He watches Blaine as he suddenly sits up, talking animatedly to Nick about whatever and his smile is so wide, for the first time in ages he looks truly happy.

To be honest, Sebastian never really got what Blaine saw in Hummel. Maybe he was the first boy to give him attention or maybe Blaine really thought so low of his own attractiveness that he didn’t know he could have it better than Lady Face. But he knows that when it was over, a part of Blaine broke.

He could see it in his eyes on that first day when Blaine came back to Dalton, silently asking his brothers to take care of him, to repair him in a way they had done before. He might’ve been broken for different reasons back then but this trust Blaine had in his friends’ abilities to help him after everything that had happened was something Sebastian never really understood. _I mean, people only hurt you and you’re better off taking care of yourself, right?_

He didn’t understand why the break-up shattered Blaine as much as it did, he’s not sure he does get it now after their talk in dark Dalton halls. Maybe it’s the guilt of what-could-have-happened or the feeling that he lost something he thought could last forever. Sebastian knows his way around guilt and – he’d never admit it – he also knows his way around heartbreak coming from letting someone go he thought meant the world to him. Only that with Frédéric, he lost him for good, he’ll never come back. No one even knows about him but his Maman and Blaine – kind of, he didn’t tell them the whole story. Only that this day, a part of himself died and he swore to himself to never ever feel so weak again. Helpless. And he never allowed himself to.

Blaine seems to find a different way to mend his heart. He can see it. It’s just that every day Blaine’s steps in the morning seem to be a little more skipping when he comes down the stairs to get breakfast with Nick and Jeff before classes just as Sebastian comes back from his morning run (Sebastian thinks he’s waiting upstairs next to the window to find the perfect moment every single day but Blaine swears it’s just coincidental).

He stands straighter, too, in class, in the halls, when they’re practicing and the light seems to shine a little brighter from his eyes (though Sebastian blames that on the spring slowly turning to summer because, _geez, cheesy much, Smythe?_ ).

And right now, in this moment, he looks like maybe whatever had been in pieces before, it feels whole again. _At least for a while,_ he thinks. He’s glad about that.

If anyone on this earth deserves happiness, it’s Blaine. He didn’t have to give Sebastian another chance, not after he hurt him that bad (like he said, he knows his way around guilt) and truly, Blaine has this habit of putting everybody’s feelings and needs before his own and if he doesn’t get a happily-ever-after for that alone, _well, we’re all doomed or there is no justice in the universe whatsoever, that’s for sure_. Blaine deserves someone who’s there to encourage him when he has doubts, to wrap him in his arms when the world was cruel again, to bring him flowers celebrating his first Broadway show (because Blaine is going to be a star, Sebastian just knows that for a fact). Blaine deserves someone who is gentle and caring and witty and entertaining and someone who makes him laugh all the time because hearing Blaine laugh whole-heartedly like he just did might as well be the most beautiful sound he ever heard. _Wait, what?_

Sebastian shakes his head and looks around in panic, fearing that somebody somehow might have heard what he was just thinking about _(ridiculous, Smythe, really pathetic!)_ but no one seems to care about him at all.

It’s just when he turns his head back straight that his emerald eyes meet hazel one’s and this time, there’s something beneath that sparkle, a question Sebastian doesn’t dare to find out about. Or maybe it wasn’t there in the first place because he sees a soft smile washing over Blaine’s face before he jumps up (literally, _jumps_ ), grabs his bag and makes his way over to Sebastian. When he’s in front of him, he holds out his palm and tilts his head with a “Ready for some coffee, Sebastian?”

And if Sebastian tries to hold on to it for as long as he can, reluctantly letting it go after he pulls himself up, he blames it on the warmth it provides for his own cold fingers. Only flaw in his very logical explanation is that it’s like 20°C outside and he was never one for cold hands. Maybe getting coffee with Blaine could be enough to make this strange feeling in his chest disappear - _at least for a while._


	2. Next work: You’re like pudding, no one hates pudding

**Summary** :

Regionals is coming up soon and Blaine wonders if he should sit this competition out because he literally just got here and what if they don’t win? Sebastian and Blaine have a real heart-to-heart on a Friday night in Seb’s room and Seb might even accidently share some of his feelings.

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067490)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to come to the point where "Just a touch, just a kiss" finally fits in because that will be the day when the real fun begins, when the boys try to figure out how to transform to boyfriends, when they get their happy ending. Spoiler alert: That's where we're heading (I love a slow burning, hurting story as much as the next person but this story WILL have a happy ending, as long as it might take!). Thanks for reading, and if you like it, please leave some love and feel free to reach out to me via Tumblr (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel).


End file.
